Carol (character)
Carol (formerly known as Silver Spark) is the mother of K.O. She acts as a secondary character in the series. She is also the owner of the Fitness Dojo at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance Carol is a tall woman with a curved but athletic build. As his mother, Carol shares many traits with K.O., like large expressive eyes, a short nose, and tanned skin. She has a prominent gap in her teeth. She has short, wavy blond hair that is held up with a red headband. Her dojo outfit consists of a sleeveless violet and blue bodysuit with two pockets on the front legs, white ankle boots, and red gloves. As Silver Spark, her outfit was more revealing, consisting of a reflective silver leotard, a purple cloth wrapped around her waist, transparent black tights with purple kneecaps, silver reflective ankle boots, cuffs on her wrists of the same color, and a much longer and messier hairdo. Personality She can be a bit rough with KO, as she had her students literally attack him with love (hugs, kisses, etc.) However, KO doesn't seem at all hurt by this and only finds it to be an annoyance. She also seems to be quite the authority figure to KO, as she seems to have him figure out the lesson he must learn, instead of telling him directly, which wouldn't help him learn anything. Aside of this, Carol has a friendly and educated attitude among the other heroes of the plaza. She will get enraged if someone dares to insult or bother his son. Abilites and Powers Carol has a power level of 11, making her one of the strongest heroes of the plaza, along with Mr. Gar. In the past, as Silver Spark she was very praised due to her power; once she even could take down by herself the entire Kaktus Krew. In the present she's still respected by many and also heads her own dojo. Physical Strength Even after quit in heroism, Carol still conserves her strength. In the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" she was strong enough to lift and badly hurt Chameleon Sr., despite the later's oversized height and weight. In the short "Carol", she proves to be full of energy, able to do many things (like cooking and excersising) without getting tired. Also, she is very flexible and can deliver fast blows. She's an expert martial artist, as she has taught to K.O. many fighting techniques and concentration before battles. According to Lakewood Plaza Turbo commercial, Carol is the former wrestler world champion. Appearances Shorts * "KO" (debut; cameo) * "Carol" (first major appearance) * "Commercial" (cameo) Series * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" * "Let's Be Heroes" * "Let's Be Friends" * "We Messed Up" * "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" * "You Get Me" * "Just Be a Pebble" * "Know Your Mom" * "Face Your Fears" * "Plaza Prom" * "One Last Score" * "T.K.O." * "Let's Have a Stakeout" * "KO's Video Channel" * "Glory Days" * "Plazalympics" * "Parents Day" Trivia * Carol is a single mother. It's unknown what happened to her son's father.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/697207463934689280 * In the episode "We Messed Up" a flashback is played showing possible backstory between her and Mr. Gar. Carol describes it to K.O. as "grown up stuff". ** That flashback may also be an explanation on why she gave up on heroism 6-11 years ago. ** This flashback is shown to be recurring, as it is also shown in "Know Your Mom" and "Face Your Fears". References Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Secondary characters Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T.